Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device, a method, and a non-transitory computer readable storage medium. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a camera device, a method for a camera device, and a non-transitory computer readable storage medium.
Description of Related Art
With advances in electronic technology, camera devices, such as smart phones and tablet computers, are being increasingly used.
A camera device may include a camera and a stabilization system. The stabilization system is configured to compensate for vibrations of the camera, so that even if the camera is shaken when capturing an image or a recording a video, distortion of the image or video can be avoided. However, due to limitations with respect to the sizes of the actuators in the stabilization system, an artifact such as “rolling shutter” or “jello effect” may occur.